Au plus près des choses
by SomeCoolName
Summary: C'est une affaire comme une autre. Un corps dans une morgue à aller voir à des kilomètres de Londres, et rien de plus. Ça ennuie déjà Sherlock, alors, ils n'en parlent pas. - OS


Note : Mains tremblantes et sueurs froides ; me voilà avec mon premier texte sur Sherlock BBC. Après trois mois d'_Obession_ (oui, le genre d'_Obsession_ qui a besoin d'une majuscule), je me lance avec cet OS un peu spécial. Pour ceux qui connaissent mes écrits, cela n'est pas mon style habituel. Pour les autres, bienvenu(e)s à bord du train SomeCoolName !  
Cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour si je n'étais pas tombée sous le charme magnétique de _Vaporize_ de **Caidy-Chan**. **Caidy-Chan**, merci d'avoir écris cette magnifique histoire, qui m'a fait voir les possibilités magiques des fanfictions. Cet OS existe grâce à toi et pour toi.  
Toutes les villes et B&B existent vraiment (oui, j'ai fais des recherches.) Je vous conseille grandement de regarder sur Google des images de l'île de Skye, c'est à couper le souffle.

Rating : T - la dose de drama et d'angst doit être contrebalancée avec un bon thé et une couette chaude. C'est juste un conseil.

Beta : la formidable **Nathdawn**. Tu es une personne incroyable, je ne pourrai pas publier toutes ces histoires sans toi.

* * *

« Tu veux que je referme la fenêtre ? »

« Quoi ? »

Sherlock tourne instinctivement la tête vers son colocataire assis à sa gauche. Ils ne sont pas partis depuis dix minutes que déjà le détective semble au maximum de ses capacités d'acceptation. _Conduire, ennuyeux_, doit-il penser, se dit le docteur ; toujours est-il qu'il est celui qui a pris les clés de la voiture de Greg de ses mains avant même de l'avoir remercié. Cela surtout dû au fait qu'il ne l'a _pas_ remercié.

John pince ses lèvre et écrase son doigt sur le bouton en plastique à sa gauche. La fenêtre se referme doucement et avec elle, l'air frais destiné à balayer l'odeur de la cigarette qui disparaît avec paresse. Bien sûr, Sherlock n'a pas fumé depuis des mois et il tient bon comme un pitbull attaché au cou de son caniche préféré, toujours est-il que le médecin veut éviter toute tentation inutile. Greg a craqué, il sera le seul.

_Ennuyeux_, Sherlock allait trouver tout ça _ennuyeux_. Ils avaient bien évoqué l'idée de prendre le train, mais arrivés sur place, l'usage d'une voiture serait primordial. Greg leur a tout aussitôt proposé la sienne, et aucun des deux n'a eu la décence de faire semblant de refuser par politesse.

C'est une affaire comme une autre. Un corps dans une morgue à aller voir, et rien de plus. Du moins, John tente de s'en persuader, lui qui aurait tout donné pour rester à Baker Street en ce détestable mois de février, mordu par le plus sec des hivers. Il ne neige pas, c'est déjà ça, mais il sait l'Écosse victime d'un froid bien plus impétueux, aussi, l'idée d'y aller en Vauxhall Astra n'est pas des plus plaisantes. Il s'en sortira. Il a connu bien pire. Quant à Sherlock, rien n'est moins sûr.

Il tourne la tête vers son colocataire et l'observe du coin de l'œil. Ses mains gantées serrées autour du volant de cuir, ses yeux fixés sur la route où s'emmêlent voitures klaxonnantes et cyclistes imprudents. Il s'ennuie déjà, John ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais il le sait. Sherlock l'engueulerait probablement pour émettre des hypothèses sans preuves, toujours est-il qu'il le _sent_. Comment réagit un Sherlock Holmes ennuyé au volant ? Se contenterait-il de crier « Ennuyeux ! » à tort et à travers, ou foncerait-il dans le premier 4x4 pour tester la résistance de leur pare-choc en cas de contact frontal ? Fermerait-il les yeux pour étudier la probabilité d'accident pour un trentenaire momentanément aveugle ? Sauterait-il de la voiture en marche, pour tout simplement se rendre à Scotland Yard et leur demander une enquête qui ne nécessitait pas de traverser la moitié de l'Angleterre ? Non, bien sûr que non, il est un homme sur qui John peut compter.

« Tu veux que je conduise ? », s'empresse de demander le médecin dont les élucubrations lui ont donné le tournis et une envie de réciter ses _Je vous salue Marie_ et _Notre Père_ en boucle.

« Tu as peur quand je conduis ? »

« Moi ? Non... », sourit John en regardant par la fenêtre le couple de touristes qu'ils ont manqué de renverser.

« Tu mens. »

« Je ne mens pas, je... »

« Tu mens et je sais que tu mens car tu as rompu le contact visuel en détournant la tête et tu as ce rire idiot que tu te sens obligé de régurgiter lorsque tu es mal à l'aise. »

Les lèvres du médecin se pincent si fort qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche un jour à nouveau.

« Je sais conduire John. »

La phrase du détective est ponctuée par le klaxon tonitruant de la Ford Fiesta qui frôle leur voiture dangereusement. Griller le feu rouge n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

* * *

_Il y a vraiment des gens qui aiment ça_, pense Sherlock en passant la troisième. Tout son corps est emprisonné dans cette cage d'acier, jambes trop grandes pressées contre des pédales en plastique, les mains ne devant pas une seule seconde quitter l'objet cylindrique face à lui, les yeux fixés tour à tour sur la route, le tableau de bord et les rétroviseurs et _il y a vraiment des gens qui aiment ça_.

Il a l'intelligence la plus remarquable de la côte Ouest, Est, Sud et Nord, et le voilà à conduire la voiture de Lestrade à travers le pays, étouffé par l'odeur de la cigarette froide et par les coups d'œil incessants de son colocataire. Oh bien sûr, _Capitaine_ John Watson se serait fait un plaisir de prendre le volant, Sherlock n'en doute pas. C'est d'ailleurs exactement pour ça qu'il a décidé de conduire.

Les choses ne sont pas... _optimales_, dirait-il. Les affaires marchaient pour le mieux ces dernières semaines pourtant. On lui assimile toujours ce foutu chapeau mais au moins, les meurtriers sont plus inventifs qu'avant. Les corps ne sont plus aussi reconnaissables, les empreintes tronquées : le Jeu reprend. Mais John semble bloqué sur cette affaire de Noël. Sur cette Femme.

Il y a eu Irène et puis, il y a eu la vie, son ennemie. Elle est arrivée, partie, et tout est revenu dans son ordre ingérable et chaotique. Il n'y aurait pas eu d'autre choix possible de toute façon. Au moins, sa tête est toujours sur ses épaules (ce qui est beaucoup plus joli ainsi, même le _puceau_ peut en témoigner). John et Mycroft n'ont pas besoin de le savoir néanmoins. Car, que dirait John ? Serait-il heureux d'apprendre que Sherlock ait sauvé la vie de quelqu'un ? Serait-il épaté, encore une fois, de n'avoir pas découvert que son colocataire avait disparu 72h ? Le comblerait-il de compliments plus pompeux les uns que les autres, pour cette nouvelle affaire rondement menée ?

Non, John serait furieux, déçu, triste et même jaloux. Sherlock a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les relations humaines, mais l'attitude de John en présence de la Femme a été des plus faciles à décrypter. Lorsqu'il n'a vu que boucles d'oreilles Cartier et rouge à lèvre posé quatorze minutes auparavant par une aide extérieure (une femme, vu la précision du pinceau sur la lèvre inférieure), John n'a vu que SeinsPoitrineTétonsSeinsSeins_Seins_. Lorsqu'il n'a vu que l'attachement disproportionné de la Femme pour son téléphone, John n'a vu que l'hypothèse (saugrenue, vraiment) d'un acte sexuel à but reproductif, qui au bout de neuf mois aurait donné lieu à une nouvelle entité à nommer Hamish.

_Hamish, vraiment ? John, tu détestes ce prénom. Fais le moindre effort pour cacher ta jalousie, tu en deviens fatiguant à force d'être si facile à décrypter. _

« C'est ton téléphone. »

« Pardon ? »

Sherlock jette un coup d'œil à son colocataire mais il dépasse un camion, son regard revient tout de suite sur le bitume.

« C'est ton téléphone qui vient de sonner. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui prends la décision de le prendre dans ta poche. »

« Absurde John, je peux très bien... »

La main qu'il sépare du volant est violemment tapée par celle du docteur. Capitulation immédiate.

« Toi, tu conduis. »

_Bien Capitaine Watson_, pense Sherlock en roulant des yeux si haut dans ses orbites qu'ils pourraient en faire le tour complet.

La main du docteur hésite à peine, et glisse dans le long manteau noir que le détective n'a même pas retiré. Il n'a pas besoin de voir où il glisse les doigts, il l'a déjà fait des centaines de fois, sous les ordres du plus jeune. Initier pour la première fois ce contact semble lui procurer une fierté absurde.

_Eh bien John, si me frôler te plaît tant, rappelle-moi d'ignorer tous les prochains messages que je recevrai. _

Son colocataire s'éclaircit la voix et appuie de ses doigts sur l'écran tactile pour lire le message.

« C'est Gregory. »

Pas de réponse.

« Lestrade. », ajoute-t-il.

« Oh, que veut-il ? »

« Savoir comment ça se passe. »

« Dis-lui qu'on a embouti un sanglier et que sa Auxhall Fiesta est fichue. »

« C'est une _Vauxhall Astra_ et c'est... laisse tomber. », soupire le plus vieux en secouant la tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'il parlait de la voiture. »

« Dis-lui que ça va. »

« Là, il saura que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Dis-lui que je n'ai plus besoin d'un chaperon. »

Sherlock tourne la tête et plonge son regard perçant dans celui de son ami. Évoquer le temps passé de la détox plonge toujours John dans un silence bienvenu. Sherlock le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a dit. Il se concentre à nouveau sur la route et du coin de l'œil, devine les doigts agiles du médecin s'agiter sur son téléphone. Qu'importe ce que pense Lestrade, _ça va_.

* * *

Pour un fidèle de l'équipe de football, John se sent un peu honteux de n'avoir jamais visité la ville de Manchester. C'est chose faite, même s'il est 22h30 et que tout ce qu'il en verra sera la literie de l'hôtel et le petit chocolat placé sur l'oreiller. Ils auraient pu se contenter d'un motel du bord de route, mais la simple idée avait donné un haut-le-cœur à John, et une furieuse envie à Sherlock de lui raconter tous les meurtres commis dans ce genre d'endroit ces six dernières années. Merci, mais sans façon.

John a réservé deux chambres simples sur le chemin. L'hôtel, choisi par le détective, est somme toute assez chic, la réceptionniste jolie et la décoration agréable. Ils prennent leurs clés respectives et montent ensemble, vu qu'il n'a pas réussi à trouver le mot juste pour plaire à la jolie brune. Avoir Sherlock dans ses pattes l'empêche toujours de séduire. Pourtant, John Watson est un homme plaisant, ce n'est pas lui qui le dit mais on lui a assez souvent répété pour qu'il y croit.

Bien-sûr, il y a des hommes beaux, grands, ténébreux, avec des écharpes bleues et des pommettes ridicules, qui retournent le cœur des femmes en un claquement de langue acerbe, et puis il y a les autres, les petits, timides et bedonnants, ceux qu'on qualifie de « gentil » à défaut de pouvoir dire « canon ». John fait partie de ceux-là. On ne se retourne pas sur lui dans la rue, on ne rougit pas quand il fait un clin d'œil (on lui demande plutôt s'il a quelque chose qui le démange), mais il est _adorable_, et si _adorable_ lui permet de passer quelques nuits _agréables_ avec des femmes _appréciables_, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il rentre dans sa chambre qu'il visite en quelques enjambées et ressort dans le couloir où se tient déjà Sherlock, les mains dans les poches de son grand manteau, ils se regardent et sourient poliment. Cela n'a pas le charme de Baker Street mais de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'ils fassent route de nuit - John n'est toujours pas sûr que Sherlock ait son permis.

« Tu voudras quelque chose à manger ? », propose le médecin en serrant machinalement ses poings, le nez relevé vers son colocataire monté sur échasse.

Sherlock le regarde, plisse les yeux, et John doit s'enfoncer ses ongles plus fort encore dans ses paumes pour se retenir de ne pas frapper son front en réalisant sa connerie.

« Bien sûr que non, _perte de temps_, autant pour moi. Je te réveille à 8h demain ?»

« Très bien. »

« Ça va aller ? »

« J'ai déjà dormi dans une chambre d'hôtel seul John, j'en connais les mécanismes. Je dois vider les bouteilles de whisky du mini-bar dans l'évier, acheter les films pornos et mettre le son à fond, brûler les draps et piquer tous les minis-savons. »

« Parfait. Bonne nuit alors. »

Il rentre à nouveau dans sa chambre et sort juste sa tête pour retenir l'attention de Sherlock avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son côté.

« Prends vraiment les minis-savons, on n'en a plus. »

« C'était prévu John. »

John est quasiment persuadé que le sourire de Sherlock voulait dire _Bonne nuit_.

* * *

_Quelque chose à manger_. Les mots de John tournent en boucle dans l'esprit de Sherlock, comme un chien courant après sa queue - bien qu'il soit pratiquement sûr que le docteur n'aimerait pas être comparé à un quadrupède. C'est agaçant, lorsque cela arrive - que les mots de John soient bloqués dans son disque dur - comme s'il avait fait trop de copies à la fois de cette information et que finalement, il ne sait plus dans quel dossier il les a rangés pour pouvoir les supprimer ensuite.

Il y en a dans le dossier_ Éléments récents, _copie effacée. Il y en a dans le dossier _Informations inutiles_, dossier vidé à chaque entrée. Il y en a dans le dossier_ John Watson_, et le dossier _John Watson_ est actuellement en travaux. Les informations arrivent dans ce dossier par centaines chaque jour, s'effacent, se complètent ou s'entrechoquent, ce qui souvent perturbe le disque dur. Il tente d'effacer la copie des mots _Quelque chose à manger _mais le dossier résiste. Il tentera plus tard.

Son manteau est posé sur le lit. Lui aussi, il le tentera plus tard. Peut-être que la baignoire est plus grande qu'à Baker Street et lui permettra de tremper à la fois ses pieds _et_ son dos. L'eau coule bruyamment dans la petite pièce, il fait déjà chaud et la buée envahit le miroir dans lequel il se scrute.

_Ridicules pommettes_, répète la voix de la Femme. Le dossier Irène Adler est soigneusement rangé. Beaucoup restent accessibles, selon l'évolution des informations (par exemple le dossier de Mycroft a une priorité 3 lorsqu'il lui envoie une nouvelle affaire, ou frôle la poubelle lorsqu'il lui demande d'emmener Père et Mère voir Les Misérables), celui de la Femme est scellé et verrouillé. Il n'y aura pas d'autre information à ajouter, on peut seulement le consulter, sans le modifier. Dans ce dossier, il y a tout, réellement. Les mensurations, les SMS envoyés dans le vide, la connexion avec Moriarty, la dernière adresse connue à Hanoï et les _sentiments_. Sherlock a été si déçu qu'ils apparaissent chez elle. Un faux pas, une seule erreur et tout ce qui la faisait être Elle la fit devenir comme _eux_. Les autres. Tous les autres.

Il se plonge nu dans l'eau brûlante et sourit. Ses orteils et ses épaules sont sous l'eau _au même instant_. Tout est si parfait qu'il pourrait en pleurer.

* * *

Ce n'est pas le meilleur sandwich au monde, mais John avait tellement faim que même le saumon à la crème de Tante Astrid lui aurait fait pleurer des larmes de bonheur, à l'arrière goût d'aneth. La réceptionniste a fini son tour et a laissé place à une version beaucoup moins attrayante d'Olivia Newton-John mais tout aussi âgée. Il remonte à sa chambre en tirant sur les manches de son pull.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux vaguement posés sur l'écran de télévision allumé, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû prendre le sandwich au chèvre. Ou peut-être qu'il n'aurait tout simplement pas dû se rendre dans le Tesco d'à côté. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû insister auprès de Sherlock et tous deux se seraient retrouvés au Angelo's de Manchester. Avec leur chance, leur voisin de table aurait été le nouveau Jack l'Éventreur et ils auraient été embarqués sur une nouvelle affaire avant même que la corbeille de pain n'arrive sur la table.

Son dos retombe lourdement sur le matelas - et rebondit légèrement. Ne serait-ce pas finalement mieux, d'avoir une affaire qui les empêcherait d'aller sur l'île de Skye ? Merde, pas bon ça, Sherlock déteint sur lui.

Sherlock. _Sherlock_ foutu _Holmes_. Unique détective consultant au monde, collectionneur de variétés de tabacs, sociopathe à ses heures perdues (plus exactement sur les coups de 3h du matin lorsque son violon semble être son unique moyen de communiquer) et criminologue génial. Son colocataire en sommes. John pince l'arrête de son nez et ferme les yeux. Tout allait bien pourtant, si on oublie les chauffeurs de taxi tueur en série et le Grand Méchant Loup enveloppé dans un costume Westwood. Alors oui, Sherlock est bizarre, indéniablement, mais il y a quelque chose sur cette foutue terre qui fait qu'entre eux, ça _marche_.

Et puis, il y a eu Noël qui aurait pu être une fête comme une autre (avec un Sherlock désabusé et une Mrs. Hudson légèrement saoule) s'il n'y avait pas eu Irène Adler. Pas sûr de ce qui était le plus dangereux finalement entre son téléphone et ses longues jambes, toujours est-il que Irène Adler est arrivée et a tout renversé. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en cette période que John ne sait même plus quoi en penser. Il y a eu sa mort (la première, la fausse), et la dépression de Sherlock (quoi qu'il en pense, c'en était une), puis son retour _miraculeux_ (John grimace d'ironie à la simple évocation du mot) et leur rencontre à la Mycroft dans cette usine désaffectée.

_Je ne suis pas gay_, mais combien de fois fallait-il le répéter.

_Eh bien moi oui, et regardez-nous_.

Pas sûr de ce que cette dernière phrase voulait dire cependant. John ouvre les yeux et inspire, comme s'il avait oublié comment faire. C'est simple pourtant, inspiration pour fournir l'oxygène de l'air à l'organisme et expiration pour éliminer le CO2, au niveau des poumons, dans les alvéoles pulmonaires grâce à la différence de pression entre les deux côtés (puisqu'un gaz s'écoule du milieu le plus concentré vers le moins concentré). Mais quand il repense à cette femme, même s'il la sait morte et six pieds sous terre, la colère est trop grande pour que son empathie habituelle ne revienne pas comme un chien enragé mordre sa poitrine à grand coup de souvenirs.

Parce qu'on ne touche pas à Sherlock Holmes. Que ce soit à l'aide d'un point rouge qui danse sur son front ou d'une main manucurée. John tend l'oreille et réalise qu'il peut l'entendre à travers la cloison. Il n'entend pas les mots exacts mais il comprend qu'il parle. Pas de réponse. Il parle au téléphone. Lestrade ? Qu'importe ce qu'en disent les deux hommes, ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. John retire ses chaussures sans utiliser ses mains, remonte son corps le long de la tête de lit et ferme les yeux. Même lorsque Sherlock ne vient pas lui parler à minuit de ses dernières trouvailles concernant l'enquête, John cherche sa voix.

_Merde_.

* * *

Ce n'est pas un processus très compliqué de se réveiller, mais ce matin étrangement, Sherlock lutte contre chacun de ses membres pour qu'ils l'extraient du lit et aillent ouvrir la porte qu'on tambourine. _Enveloppe corporelle inutile et lente_, pense-t-il alors que son pied peine à trouver la moquette moelleuse. Le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée n'est pas sans embûche (pourquoi installer une table basse _ici_ alors qu'elle aurait pu être _là-bas_ ?) mais finalement sa main se pose sur la clenche froide et John apparaît devant lui. Mais où trouve-t-il donc ces pulls ?

« John ? »

« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Non. »

« Midi, putain midi. On a dormi douze heure Sherlock, il faut qu'on y aille. »

_Midi_, oh, cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Inutile de demander à John, il est prêt à bondir dans la Auxhall Fiesta en un claquement de doigt. Sherlock lui fait signe de rentrer et le laisse patienter dans sa chambre pendant qu'il s'habille dans la salle de bain. Quitter cette baignoire construite à une taille normale est un déchirement - voilà donc ce que ressentent les mères qui abandonnent leurs enfants. Sa chemise boutonnée et son manteau sur ses épaules, il revient auprès du docteur. Il est debout au milieu de la pièce, le corps tourné vers le lit défait.

Le rythme de sommeil habituel de Sherlock n'est pas particulièrement intéressant, mais cette nuit, il n'est pas sûr de ne pas avoir tourné dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre inlassablement jusqu'à froisser et tordre chaque once des draps sur ou sous lesquels il était. John semble partager cette constatation, et perdre son temps à deux sur une donnée aussi peu intéressante est une aberration.

« Je suis prêt. »

« Ouais. Je veux dire, ok. »

Ils descendent par l'ascenseur et se rendent à l'accueil pour régler. La brune est revenue. Elle sent légèrement l'alcool et sur le dos de sa main restent encore les marques d'un tampon-encreur utilisé dans les boites de nuit. _Désolé John, elle est bien trop jeune pour toi. _

« 150£. », annonce-t-elle, et John semble s'étouffer en toussant.

Il tend tout de même sa carte bleue qu'il fixe du regard comme pour l'intimider. Il y a quelque chose avec cette carte bleue qui donne toujours des excès de sueur à John et Sherlock n'aime pas ça. Surtout en vu de ce qu'il s'apprête à lui dire.

« John ? »

« Oui Sherlock ? »

Il est prêt à ranger le reçu et la carte maudite dans son portefeuille.

« Puis-je t'emprunter ta carte ? »

Cela ne semble pas lui plaire, il a l'air d'avoir oublié comment fermer sa bouche ; Sherlock lui, a oublié son portefeuille. Sa main libre frotte son front, son sourire semble lui demander un effort surhumain, mais il se retourne à nouveau vers la brune et règle la deuxième chambre. Il a eu l'air au bord des larmes en lisant le panneau « Buffet à volonté - petit déjeuner - FERMÉ ».

La Auxhall Fiesta sent toujours autant la cigarette, et Sherlock se demande s'il ne serait pas plus pratique de s'acheter un paquet, car il est à deux doigts de mettre le feu à un siège pour tenter de le fumer.

« Il y a un allume-cigarette dans une voiture, n'est-ce pas John ? »

« On dit un allume-cigare mais oui, pourquoi ? »

« Information utile. »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de ça, lors de tes heures de conduite ? »

Sherlock ne répond pas - _heures de conduite_ ? Données à chercher sur Google plus tard. Ils quittent le parking souterrain et découvrent une ville baignée d'une lumière froide. Voitures paresseuses, piétons dociles, Londres n'a pas déteint sur le reste de l'Angleterre. John semble plus à l'aise que la veille, quant à la conduite de Sherlock. Les articulations de sa main ne sont plus blanches à force d'être cramponnées à l'accoudoir. Il n'y pense plus car il pense à autre chose. Ses lèvres commencent à s'ouvrir et à se refermer sans qu'il n'en sorte un mot. Il va bientôt craquer. _Trois, deux, un..._

« Bien dormi ? »

_Prévisible_.

« Bien dormi. », confirme le détective en suivant le panneau qui les conduit vers l'autoroute.

« Bien. »

« Oui, l'hôtel était bien. », et même si Sherlock n'aime pas perdre de l'énergie à énoncer des futilités, il se sent obligé de rassurer John.

« Au prix qu'il nous a coûté... »

« Tu as vu la taille de leur baignoire ? »

Sherlock double le camion de livraison par la gauche, mais John semble surtout choqué par ses dires.

« Tu l'as choisi à cause de la taille de leurs foutus bains ?! »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de te baigner dans une baignoire trop petite John. Tu es d'une taille ridiculement inférieure, tu n'as pas ce genre de problème. »

« Je suis d'une taille tout à fait raisonnable. »

« Qu'est-ce que la raison a à voir là-dedans ? », questionne Sherlock en le regardant.

« Et bien, si je tombe, je suis près du sol et je me ferai moins mal qu'un type monté sur échasses. »

Sherlock fronce ses sourcils mais c'est un autre élément de son visage qui le gène, alors il étire sa bouche et sourit. Les remarques de John sont toujours surprenantes. Drôles et totalement aberrantes, mais surprenantes.

« Si tu tombes, je te rattrape John. »

C'est si évident que Sherlock se demande pourquoi il l'a dit tout haut, mais en voyant les sourcils de John se lever il se dit qu'il a bien fait : cela ne semble pas évident pour tout le monde. Les lèvres du docteur s'ouvrent à nouveau, mais il les referme avant de détourner le visage. Il ne dira plus rien avant un bon moment.

* * *

Quand John dort en cette fin d'après-midi, la tête tordue appuyée contre la vitre, il rêve d'une carte bleue géante qui s'allonge comme un chien gigantesque sur lui et l'étouffe avec une cruauté sans nom. Il se réveille juste à temps pour comprendre qu'il a commencé à baver sur la ceinture de sécurité et que Sherlock lit son portable avec une concentration extrême.

« La route bordel Sherlock ! »

Il n'a pas hurlé comme ça depuis si longtemps que ses cordes vocales semblent crier elles-mêmes sous la douleur.

Le cadet sursaute et laisse retomber son téléphone entre ses jambes alors que sa main se plaque sur le volant pour le tourner violemment. La voiture qu'ils frôlent klaxonne à leur en vriller les tympans et le camion qui pile derrière eux leur fait comprendre que leurs têtes ont bien failli se retrouver encastrées dans le tableau de bord si John n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de rappeler à Sherlock que c'était _lui_ qui conduisait.

« Okay, ça suffit, gare-toi, je prends le volant. », aboie John en commençant déjà retirer à sa ceinture.

« Inutile, ramasse plutôt mon téléphone, veux-tu ? »

Il baisse la tête et voit le téléphone aux pieds de son colocataire. A-t-il seulement idée dans quelle position cela obligerait John à se mettre ? Il espère bien que non.

« Hors de question, gare-toi. »

Sa voix est ferme, les épices de l'Afghanistan chatouillent ses narines.

« Mon téléphone, concernant l'affaire, Lestrade dit que... »

« Bordel, gare-toi immédiatement Sherlock ! », hurle-t-il à nouveau et cette fois c'est tout l'être de Sherlock qui sursaute à l'ordre.

Leurs corps tremblent depuis qu'ils ont frôlé l'accident mais c'est la première fois que la satanée bouche du détective reste enfin close. Ils s'arrêtent sur une petite aire d'autoroute, où on a installé des tables de pique-nique et des poubelles apparemment jamais vidées mais John les remarque à peine, il est déjà sorti de la voiture et en a fait le tour pour forcer l'ouverture de la portière de Sherlock, toujours assis, le visage baissé, comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Sors. »

« Tu vas m'abandonner là ? », demande la putain de voix, grave comme celle d'un ténor.

« Non Sherlock je ne vais pas t'abandonner là, tu n'es pas un chien. Va côté passager et - oh et puis merde, va t'asseoir derrière, je ne veux plus te voir. »

John est persuadé que son ami n'a rien d'un Setter Irlandais, pourtant il claque des doigts en pointant la banquette arrière. L'ordre marche, puisque le petit soldat d'1m83 s'exécute sans broncher. Le contact est vite remis et John doit d'abord rapprocher le fauteuil du volant (foutues, _foutues_ jambes bien trop grandes) avant qu'ils ne quittent l'aire de repos - ce dont ils auraient réellement besoin, car même douze heures de sommeil n'arriveront pas à calmer ce qui les bouffe de l'intérieur. La limitation de vitesse est inscrite au fer rouge dans la mémoire de John et pourtant, comme l'envie d'écraser la pédale d'accélérateur le démange. Il double, se faufile, grogne entre ses dents fermées, l'attitude de son colocataire et ce putain de voyage sont autant de raisons qui lui donnent envie de hurler. Il craque au bout de cinq kilomètres et jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur ; Sherlock a enfilé à nouveau son manteau et boude comme un gamin, les bras croisés.

« Oh je t'en prie, grandis un peu. »

Sa réponse a la forme du soupir qu'il crache de ses narines et John est persuadé que s'il était un dragon, de la fumée en sortirait. Oh, comme cette fierté lui donne des envies de lui faire rencontrer son poing plus fort encore que jamais.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu boudes parce que je conduis ? Tu envoyais des textos à 130km/h sur l'autoroute Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de faire en sorte que nous vivions encore quelques années. »

Toujours pas de réponse, les yeux bleus aussi clairs que la lune fixent la fenêtre, la bouche se crispe pour retenir des mots comme _Ennuyeux, imbécile petit John_ et autres joyeusetés que le soldat ne connaît que trop bien.

« Et que tu le veuilles ou non, nous irons sur cette putain d'île. »

John a à peine finit sa phrase que son fauteuil bascule en avant, le faisant piler au milieu du bitume abîmé par l'usure, et même si la peur envahit son ventre et sa tête comme le pire des ouragans, ses réflexes qui l'ont ramené d'Afghanistan lui permettent de diriger la voiture sur le bas-côté avant qu'ils ne percutent une autre voiture. C'est Sherlock qui a tapé dans le dos du fauteuil avec son pied et il le sait très bien. Les mains tremblantes, il retire la ceinture de sécurité qui lui a cisaillé le torse et se retourne pour faire face à ce simulacre d'ami.

« Alors c'est ça ton problème, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ?! Tu ne veux pas y aller ! Eh bien tu sais quoi Sherlock, moi non plus, je ne veux pas y aller, j'aurais préféré rester à Baker Street et que tout ça n'arrive jamais. Mais ce qui est fait est fait et on n'a pas le choix, tu comprends ? Alors, _mon très cher_ et insupportable colocataire, je te le demande une dernière fois : est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Le regard qu'il scrute n'a rien d'un enfant, l'ennui a laissé place à une tempête silencieuse, impalpable mais tellement expressive.

« Non. »

Le mot claque dans l'air comme de l'orage et John sait qu'il doit rentrer se protéger avant de n'être salement touché. Mais il explore encore quelques instants cet ouragan du regard, sans arriver à formuler toutes ces choses qu'il sait qu'un ami devrait pouvoir prononcer. Il n'y arrivera pas. Il se retourne, remet sa ceinture et dit d'une voix neutre.

« Reviens t'asseoir devant. »

* * *

Balloch n'est pas la plus belle des villes, mais ce n'est pas le genre de détail sur lequel Sherlock s'arrête, alors ça ne fait rien. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que John lui a demandé s'il voulait en parler, parce que de toute évidence non il ne _voulait_ pas car il ne _pouvait_ pas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas car il n'y avait de toute façon _rien_ à dire. Ce voyage est inutile. Vraiment. Une perte de temps, une gigantesque plaisanterie auquel il a accepté de participer pour John, Lestrade, et pour ces coups de fils incessants qui lui demandent sa venue. Alors, ils doivent aller sur l'île de Skye avant mercredi et qu'importe l'absurdité de la chose, et qu'importe le fait qu'il n'y aura pas de tueur à poursuivre.

John cependant semble y croire dur comme fer et Sherlock n'ose pas lui dire que tout cela ne sert à rien ; il a le sentiment que ça ne ferait qu'énerver un peu plus son ami. Il le laisse choisir l'hôtel cette fois, puisque celui qu'il avait réservé ne semble pas au goût du médecin (pourtant, quatre étoiles sont suffisantes pour beaucoup de personnes). Alors il ne dit rien quand John se gare pour chercher sur son téléphone une adresse intéressante, même s'il connaît cette ville comme le dos de sa main. Il ne dit rien non plus quand John prend la direction du lac Lomond qu'ils longent longuement avant de prendre un petit chemin de terre qui les conduit à une maison à colombages de deux étages. La pancarte « Bed and Breakfast » est presque cachée par la branche du sapin contre laquelle elle est clouée.

Ils sortent l'un après l'autre et le détective prend soin de se faire aussi petit que son mètre quatre-vingt trois lui permet. La dame qui les accueille, rousse à outrance et ongles peints de bordeaux, parle à John comme à un membre de famille proche. Elle semble bougonne à l'idée qu'ils ne l'aient pas prévenue de leur arrivée, mais penchée sur son ordinateur portable récent, elle se ravise en leur proposant la dernière chambre. Lit double, le mot fait lever les yeux au ciel à John qui serre ses poings en se balançant sur ses talons. Il insiste pour avoir une autre chambre, elle insiste car elle n'en a pas, il insiste en lui disant que deux lits seraient vraiment plus appropriés, elle insiste en lui disant qu'en cette période de pèche à la truite au lac Lomond, ils sont chanceux de trouver un endroit où dormir.

Alors, ils dormiront dans le même lit grâce à une série de truites congénères, à l'espérance de vie écourtée par la venue en masse d'Ecossais en mal de reconnaissance et désireux de prendre leur revanche sur une vie qui ne leur fait pas de cadeau. _Intéressant_, pense Sherlock en suivant la propriétaire des lieux à l'étage, jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouve leur chambre. Il n'y connaît rien en décoration, cela est certain, mais il n'est pas sûr que la famille de trois ours en peluche sur les oreillers était réellement nécessaire. John attrape les clés comme s'il tenait entre ses doigts l'œil que Sherlock garde précieusement dans le toaster, et salue la dame qui referme la porte derrière eux.

Seuls, tout est encore plus bizarre.

« Ouaip, c'est décidé, je dors par terre. »

« Si tu veux. », répond Sherlock en haussant une épaule, déjà assis sur le bord du lit dont il teste le moelleux en rebondissant sommairement.

« Comment ça _si je veux_ ? Sherlock, déjà que les gens parlent beaucoup, on ne va pas en plus dormir dans le même lit. »

« Les _gens_, tu parles toujours des _gens_. En quoi cela t'importe-t-il ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des choses affreuses colportées sur toi. »

Sherlock pince ses lèvres sur le côté, fixe ses yeux au plafond et retire son manteau en réfléchissant tout haut.

« Eh bien, on dit de moi que je suis un sociopathe qui prend son pied sur les scènes de crime, qu'un jour mourant d'ennui je commettrai moi-même un meurtre pour passer le temps, que je suis incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion et que je suis un _malade_, tout simplement. Alors, est-ce que ça te semble être assez _affreux_ pour toi ? »

Ses yeux, aussi clairs que son génie est sombre, se posent sur le médecin, appuyé contre la seule commode de la pièce. Il soupire et se redresse, ses mains se transforment en poing, il tangue sur ses pieds. _John Watson est désolé_.

« John, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent. Les gens ne sont pas intéressants. Ils sont stupides, distrayants parfois par leur bêtise mais en aucun cas leurs vérités ne peuvent être considérées comme La Vérité. Penses-tu que cela vaut la peine de prendre en compte les dires d'Anderson lorsqu'il m'appelle _le malade_ ? »

« Non. », répond tout de go l'appelé. La question était facile, il n'a aucun mérite.

« Alors cesse ça. »

« Quoi _ça_ ? »

« _Ça_. », répète-t-il, et cette fois il bouge ses mains pâles dans les airs pour appuyer son propos, en se rapprochant de son aîné pour lui faire face. Son index se pose au milieu du front du médecin sur lequel il appuie. « Tu pollues ton esprit avec des informations inutiles. Nettoie ton disque dur et passons à autre chose, veux-tu. »

Sherlock baisse sa main et découvre dans son intégralité le visage du médecin. Pupilles légèrement dilatées, respiration profonde, déglutition bruyante. _John Watson est gêné_.

« Prends le lit, je dors à peine de toute façon. »

En trois enjambées, le détective est dans le couloir, son manteau dans une main, son jeu de clé dans l'autre. Il est presque sûr que John n'a pas remarqué que sa voix tremblait.

* * *

Ils auraient dû en parler. Ils devraient en parler. Ils _doivent_ en parler.

John se retourne pour la centième fois dans le lit. La chambre plongée dans le noir, il oublie le plaid à carreaux vert et rouge au bout du lit, le papier-peint beige à pointillés et la tête en acajou sombre. Et il oublie surtout la famille d'oursons qui séjourne maintenant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Minuit passé et Sherlock n'est toujours pas rentré. Il n'est pas allé bien loin pour sûr, il l'a vu par la fenêtre, parler au téléphone dans le parc et la voiture est toujours là. Peut-être est-il ensuite allé au bord du lac admirer les truites assez téméraires pour se rapprocher de la surface de l'eau. Ce n'est pas que John s'inquiète, mais il y pense, et quand John y pense, il ne dort pas.

La famille Watson n'a jamais cultivé le discours comme arme de guerre et de paix, comme toute bonne famille du nord de Londres, elle a appris à ses enfants à rassembler ses émotions et à les pousser et pousser au fond d'eux-mêmes dans une salle inaccessible et à ne plus jamais en reparler. C'était le meilleur conseil qu'on pouvait donner à un soldat et John en est pleinement conscient : il est revenu d'Afghanistan en vie malgré les horreurs vue, senties, touchées, et provoquées.

Mais Sherlock n'est pas un pays du Moyen-Orient où deux des plus grandes nations du monde ont pris leurs aises, à la recherche d'armes de destructions massives à l'arrière-goût de pétrole. Sherlock est un homme et de cet homme, John n'arrive pas à se défaire. Il n'est pas gay, _il n'est pas gay_, se répète-t-il, mais il y a quelque chose chez le détective qui l'attire, comme si la gravité s'était soudain inversée pour se matérialiser dans ce corps beaucoup trop grand.

John déteste la physique.

* * *

La tête sur l'accoudoir, les pieds dépassant à l'autre bout du canapé, Sherlock scrute le plafond sans fissure au-dessus de lui. Le salon commun n'a aucun charme, lui-même peut en témoigner. Pourquoi avoir une télé aussi grande et un canapé aussi petit, cela dépasse l'entendement. Il regarde l'échiquier à sa gauche et pense que le ramener à la chambre pourrait être un bon moyen de s'excuser auprès de John pour son attitude de la journée. _Puérile_, dirait le médecin, _Certainement_, répondrait le détective avant d'effacer la copie de cet échange ennuyeux, mais nécessaire, de son disque dur.

Il met longtemps à comprendre que les vibrations sur son torse proviennent de son téléphone. Un appel : il grimace. Un appel de Mycroft : il manque de vomir.

« Quoi ? »

« _Bonjour petit frère, pour moi aussi c'est un enchantement de te parler._ »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« _Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtés à Balloch ?_ »

« John déteste conduire de nuit. »

« _Mais toi tu aimes bien ça._ »

« Il ne veut pas que je conduise. »

« _John est un homme bien._ »

Sherlock soupire.

« _Cesse de lever les yeux au ciel._ »

Sherlock cesse immédiatement et ferme ses yeux.

« _Vous auriez pu faire le trajet d'une traite. Vous comptez faire tous les Bed & Breakfast de la région ?_ »

« C'est la dernière escale, nous serons sur l'île demain soir. »

«_ Bien. _»

« Même si cela ne servira à rien. »

« _Sherlock... _»

« Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. »

« _John t'attend._ »

Le détective serre son téléphone et soupire, changer de sujet est une attitude détestable chez Mycroft.

« Pas de remarque désobligeante sur le double lit ? »

La tonalité répétitive qui brûle ses tympans est claire : le grand frère a raccroché.

* * *

Le bruit derrière lui est clair : Sherlock vient de fermer la porte. Il retire ses chaussures dans la pénombre, hésite un peu, et John arrête son supplice.

« Tu peux dormir à côté de moi. »

Il est persuadé que le détective va faire une remarque sur _les gens_, mais rien ne sort de cette bouche aux lèvres pédantes. Bien, car John aurait pu changer d'avis en un claquement de langue. Il se tourne dos à son colocataire pour lui laisser l'intimité d'enfiler un pyjama et murmure d'une voix déjà bercée par le sommeil.

« Je t'ai mis un somnifère sur la table de chevet pour t'aider à dormir. »

Mais il n'entend pas la réponse, déjà endormi, et il ne rêve nullement de truite.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent de longues heures après, caressé par une brise dans le bas de son dos fort désagréable. Il se retourne et voit allongé sur son flanc, dos à lui, Sherlock sans couverture aucune. Il les a baissées au niveau de leurs genoux et le froid revient comme une méchante claque dans la figure du médecin. Il grommelle, peste sur ce problème de couple alors qu'ils n'en sont même pas un, et avec lenteur, remonte la couverture. Il ne voit quasiment rien, mais les rideaux ne sont pas totalement opaques, ils laissent passer assez de lumière pour lui faire comprendre que le somnifère a disparu.

Ses mains arrivent au niveau des épaules du plus jeune vers lequel il se penche pour lui murmurer.

« J'ai juste relevé la couverture. »

L'information ne parviendra très certainement pas au cerveau génial, mais cela semblait mal de ne pas lui dire. Tout comme regarder cette épaule nue depuis dix-huit secondes semble mal. John n'est pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu Sherlock en tee-shirt à manches courtes. Celle-là est ridiculement redressée, comme un marin tentant de montrer à une belle de jour son tatouage « Maman » sur son épaule droite. Et cette gravité qui revient sans qu'il n'arrive à la contrer. Sa main lâche la couverture et se pose sur la peau froide. Lentement, articulation par articulation, avant que sa paume n'épouse parfaitement la forme rebondie et que ses doigts serrent doucement.

_Si tu tombes, je te rattrape John_, et comme John est en train de tomber à ce moment précis. Il lui faut quitter cette terre avant que le choc ne lui soit fatal. Il lui faut visiter la lune, loin de toute gravité. Il lui faut rompre le contact. Mais la peau est trop douce et le geste trop évident. Il se couche à son tour sur son flanc et laisse sa main qu'il ne contrôle plus. Ses yeux se ferment et son sommeil vaut tout l'or du monde.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la note est réglée sans grimace de la part du médecin. Mais ils ne partent pas. L'idée n'a pas été clairement émise mais aucun des deux ne parle de clés de voiture, de route ou de GPS. Au lieu de quoi, ils parlent du lac dont la réceptionniste leur a vendu les charmes et du petit port où le concours de pêche commence à 13H. C'est presque par suffisance qu'ils s'y rendent et marchent sur le ponton de bois en regardant les hommes trapus aux doigts abîmés par les crochets, préparer leurs cannes à pêche. Sherlock a bien tenté parfois d'expliquer à John comment celui-ci trompait sa femme et combien celui-ci avait gagné au loto sans prévenir sa sœur, mais John lui a souri et lui a demandé de se taire.

Aujourd'hui, John sourit beaucoup et Sherlock aime ça. Il n'a plus peur d'un bout de plastique incorporé d'une carte à puce dorée. Il ne lui demande même plus de voir son permis. Ils ne parlent pas en fait, et cela a quelque chose de... _reposant_. Cela lui fait du bien de se reposer même si ses yeux sont ouverts, et voient et comprennent, tout.

John a acheté un hot-dog et un paquet de fritte au petit restaurant du coin, et les doigts de Sherlock n'ont cessé de lui piquer ces bouts de pomme de terre bien trop salés. John a tout le temps fait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Sherlock a aimé ça.

Il a encore les mains pleines de sel lorsqu'il sort son téléphone de sa poche. La vibration venait du SMS envoyé par Lestrade, mais il ne voit qu'une chose.

« Il est 15h John. »

« Déjà ? Merde, on va louper le dernier bateau ! »

Il engouffre la fin du pain rougis par le ketchup dans sa bouche et ils courent ensemble jusqu'à la voiture, encore garée près du B&B.

« Tu en as vu un attraper une truite ? »

« Les poissons n'ont pas encore descendu la rivière ; ils ont une semaine d'avance. », rétorque Sherlock en grimpant l'escalier de rondins de bois improvisé par les locaux.

« Oh merde, ça va vraiment être un concours pourri. »

Leur fou rire est si fort que la faune à plume décampe sur le champs.

John a encore pris le volant mais cette fois, Sherlock n'a rien dit, se contenant d'ouvrir les lèvres pour lui indiquer la route. Ils traversent les terres à toute allure, le médecin a oublié depuis longtemps les limitations de vitesse sur une nationale. Ils croisent arbres morts et lacs tranquilles, la voiture grimpe et redescend dans cette vallée de monts et plaines. Le soleil est paresseux, il est là, les recouvre mais ne les réchauffe pas. John a baissé le pare-soleil et Sherlock a fait de même par mimétisme. Puis ils longent l'A830 et le paysage change au détour d'un virage. Impression lunaire, roches et cailloux surplombent quelques vains buissons, les montagnes les encerclent et les menacent et pourtant, John n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il ne connaît de l'Angleterre que Londres et ses plages du sud, froides, couvertes par quelques britanniques courageux. Au Nord se cache pourtant un trésor dont il n'est pas sûr pouvoir se remettre un jour.

Il tourne la tête et voit que le détective le regarde déjà. Il répond à son sourire par le sien.

« Sherlock, c'est... »

« Magnifique, je sais. »

Car oui, Sherlock Holmes est incapable de juger la décoration d'un hôtel ou d'un B&B, ni le choix vestimentaire d'une réceptionniste, mais il connaît plus que tout la force de cet endroit, la beauté de ces montagnes entourées de vastes lacs aussi calmes que sombres. Tout le reste est si futile.

Enfin, ils approchent Mallaig, et accélèrent, accélèrent encore malgré la ville. Le port est à quelques minutes, Sherlock connaît la route par cœur, il guide John comme le meilleur des co-pilotes. Ils arrivent enfin, sortent ensemble de la voiture et restant plantés sur place. Le bateau est loin déjà et les laisse derrière comme deux parfaits abrutis. C'est John le premier qui interrompt le silence gênant.

« Et bien, encore une nuit dans un Bed & Breakfast. »

Sherlock ne répond pas. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il joue avec le cachet de somnifère.

* * *

L'endroit n'a pas été trop difficile à trouver, un rapide coup d'œil sur TripAdvisor et John les a tous deux guidés sur les hauteurs de la ville. La maison est charmante, concentrée sur deux étage, mais la vue est son réel atout. Du salon commun, on voit la mer et en face l'île de Skye. Cette foutue île où ils seront bien obligés d'aller demain. Quatre jours, ils auront mis _quatre jours_ pour y arriver. C'est honteux et John est persuadé que Greg se fichera ouvertement d'eux lorsqu'il les rejoindra. Occupé sur une autre affaire, il leur a pourtant juré de venir. Cela n'était pas nécessaire, mais il a insisté.

Le propriétaire, William, un trentenaire barbu, leur donne la clé wifi avant la clé de leur chambre. Les temps changeaient indéniablement.

« Ils n'avaient qu'une chambre avec un lit double... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. », répond Sherlock en gardant son manteau sur ses épaules.

« Tu veux dîner ici ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Bien... je vais descendre manger un morceau. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Je vais sortir. »

Sa main droite quitte sa poche pour ouvrir la porte, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers le médecin.

« Ne m'attend pas. »

Mais John ne sait rien faire d'autre quand il s'en va.

* * *

Le salon commun était pourtant un bon refuge, mais le tournoi de bridge avait empêché Sherlock de s'allonger de tout son immense long sur le canapé gris. Il est dehors, assis à même le sol sur l'herbe taillée la veille. Devant lui, il y a Skye. Elle n'a pas bougé, n'a pas changé et ne changera jamais. Il repense à toutes ces heures passées sur les monts, à observer la vie en bas, toutes ces journées sur les plages rocheuses à avancer avant qu'un voisin ne le ramène de force. Il n'y a jamais eu grand monde, mais suffisamment pour l'embêter. Il fait nuit depuis longtemps et tout ce qu'il devine en face ce sont les points lumineux de phares qui longent la côte. Demain ils y seront, mais rien ne changera, Sherlock le sait. Il inspire avec force et se laisse retomber en arrière. L'herbe est humide, son manteau noir ne doit pas aimer ça. Tant pis.

La vibration sur sa poitrine le gène.

« Je préfère quand tu m'envoies des SMS. »

« _Je préfète te parler de vive voix. Pourquoi dormez-vous à Mallaig ?_ »

« Nous avons loupé le dernier bateau. »

« _Car vous êtes partis à 15h de Balloch_. »

« Nous avons été retenus. »

« _Par un hot-dog et un concours de pêche ?_ »

« Je voulais voir les truites. »

« _Elles n'apparaissent pas avant une semaine._ »

Sherlock ouvre les yeux, les étoiles sont bien trop grosses, plus grosses qu'à Londres. Elles lui brûlent la rétine.

« _Tu te rapproches de ton docteur._ »

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ docteur. »

« _C'est un docteur et il te guérit, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? _»

« Je ne veux rien_._ »

« _Mais tu y penses._ »

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense_._ »

« _Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses Sherlock_. »

Il n'est pas sûr si ce sont des millièmes de secondes ou des minutes qui le séparent de la prochaine phrase de son frère.

« _Il va t'embrasser ce soir._ »

Cette fois, c'est Sherlock qui raccroche.

* * *

Quand Sherlock referme la porte, tout cela a bien évidemment un goût de déjà-vu. Mais au moins aujourd'hui, ils ne se sont pas disputés. John ouvre ses yeux. Le sommeil, il y a pensé pourtant, mais il n'est jamais arrivé. Dans la pénombre il ne distingue que les contours du détective qui semblent danser. Le bruit des vêtements touchant le sol sont les seuls indices. Il doit enfiler son pyjama maintenant. Il prend bien soin d'accrocher son manteau à la patère et enfin le lit tangue du côté gauche. Il prend place et John peut voir que ses yeux sont grands ouverts.

Chacun allongés sur leurs flancs, ils se font face, se regardent et John se dit immédiatement qu'il pourra le réchauffer s'il a froid. Comme un appel au souvenir, il lève sa main et très lentement, pour laisser le temps à la bouche impétueuse de calmer ses ardeurs en un claquement de langue, il la rapproche de l'épaule frêle et l'enroule de ses doigts. Il a oublié de respirer depuis longtemps, seule compte sa paume qui presse la peau chaude. Et toujours ces deux iris d'un bleu renversant qui le fixent.

_Putain de gravité_.

John se penche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. La caresse est douce. Lente. Surréaliste peut-être, toujours est-il qu'elle existe belle et bien. Le contact est étrange, John ne sait pas quoi en penser. Alors il presse un peu plus pour s'aider à comprendre. Leurs nez sont collés l'un à l'autre et c'est douloureux. Aucun des deux n'a la présence d'esprit de tourner le visage sur le côté. John n'y pense pas car il n'est pas sûr de ne pas devoir tout arrêter. Est-ce que Sherlock n'y pense pas pour les mêmes raisons ? Ou est-ce que Sherlock n'y pense pas car il ne _sait pas_ ?

Que disait le rapport déjà ? Oh oui, les surnoms de Moriarty. _Johny Boy_ pour lui, _le Puceau_ pour Sherlock. Un homme bien trop dérangé avec une obsession pour le sexe ; quelle plaie. Mais John enfouit tous ces détails nocifs et presse un peu plus les lèvres qu'il se refuse de penser vierges. C'est sa langue qui vient renverser le tout en s'échappant de son contrôle. Elle mouille les lèvres fermées, les caresse avec paresse, leur demande l'autorisation de franchir cette barrière charnelle et émotionnelle. La bouche ne répond pas et John soupire, le ventre compressé par un poids bien trop douloureux. Sa main remonte jusqu'à la joue qu'il caresse et comme s'il avait trouvé les mots insonores, les lèvres s'entrouvrent et en quémandent plus.

La langue de John, timide mais téméraire prend ses aises et avec elle emporte toutes ces choses qu'il n'arrive pas à lui dire. Il n'y a pas assez de combinaisons de lettres dans cette langue pour exprimer l'inexprimable. Ces trois jours, et l'appel déclencheur de tout ça, capitaine John Watson n'est pas un soldat assez fort pour y faire face et en ressortir indemne.

Il sépare leurs bouches, quitte la joue chaude et rouvre ses yeux. Sherlock lui ne les a jamais fermés.

* * *

Le bateau avance lentement, l'île apparaît en détail et Sherlock sent le magnétisme de l'endroit. Il en est attiré tout comme il s'en sent repoussé. Trop d'années passées ici pour revenir sans rien ressentir. Car Anderson a tort, il a toujours tort. On le veut sans émotions, mais face à cette terre qui l'a vu naître, c'est son cœur qui se serre. Il ne dit rien et garde ses mains dans ses poches. John lui a promis de ne pas quitter le banc sur lequel ils sont assis, c'est suffisant pour l'instant.

* * *

Les yeux de John ne savent plus où se poser. Le paysage qui entoure la voiture lui donne le vertige. Les montagnes sont sans fins, les falaises inquiétantes. Le vert des pâturages côtoie la roche grise et froide et il ne sait plus bien s'il est encore sur terre. Il déteste déjà cette île car il sait que plus rien ne sera jamais aussi beau que cet endroit. Il déteste cette île car elle lui fait détester Londres et pourtant, il aimait Londres. Ils longent les lacs, petits et grands, et il sait qu'il pourrait se noyer dans n'importe lequel pour ne plus jamais les quitter.

Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que c'est _ici_ que Sherlock a grandi, entre ces terres d'un autre monde, d'un autre temps. Et tout est aussi beau que lui, aussi grand et hors-norme. Les lacs ont la couleur de ses yeux, les roches la froideur de sa peau. Et le vent fait danser les arbres au son d'une mélodie imaginaire chantée par son violon. Ce génie vient de là, de ces terres où l'homme est si rare qu'ils n'ont croisé personne, pas une maison, en trente minutes de route. Alors John se demande comment Sherlock a appris à décrypter les _gens_, ceux-là même qu'il exècre.

« Où est le corps ? »

« Toujours à la morgue. »

« Guide-moi s'il te plaît. », demande dans un souffle la voix de John dont les mains se resserrent sur le volant.

Les mots _à gauche, à droite, à 100 mètres_, résonne dans la voiture mais elle semble venir de profondes abysses où serait coincé Sherlock et John refuse de le regarder pour ne pas le voir si minuscule et si faible. Il se gare enfin et tous deux descendent dans la rue vide. La morgue est récente, un petit habitable ridicule et froid, avec des tuiles grises et un panneau solennel pour accueillir les familles. C'est Sherlock qui pousse la porte et entre le premier mais il ne dit rien, alors c'est John qui va se présenter à l'accueil.

« Bonjour, John Watson, voici mon ami Sherlock Holmes et nous venons pour... »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, j'ai été prévenu de votre arrivé. », répond l'homme installé derrière le comptoir.

Il sourit faiblement au médecin et glisse jusqu'à une autre petite table grâce à sa chaise à roulettes, sur laquelle il chercher quelque chose. John en profite pour se retourner vers Sherlock, dont il contemple le profil, tout le corps tourné vers la porte du fond de la pièce, ses mains toujours cachées dans ses poches.

« Ça va ? »

« C'est inutile d'être ici John. »

« Sherlock... »

« Non réellement, ça l'est. C'est une fausse information. On aurait pu envoyer n'importe qui pour constater que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un énorme malentendu. »

Et Sherlock a l'air d'y croire si fort que c'est toute l'âme de John qui se brise en deux. Il se retourne à l'appel de son nom et voit que l'homme assis lui tend un cahier de registre et un stylo.

« Pouvez-vous écrire vos noms, prénoms et signer, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il attrape le tout, se penche, inspire pour se donner du courage et écrit.

Date :

_19 février._

Visiteurs :

_John Watson._

_Sherlock Holmes._

Corps :

_Mycroft Holmes. _

Il inspecte la dernière ligne encore quelques nécessaires secondes pour s'aider à réaliser que cela arrive vraiment, qu'ils sont arrivés sur cette foutue île pour le voir allongé sur une table en inox, blanc et immobile et que Sherlock lui, ne réalise pas. Il tend le cahier à l'homme qui le remercie d'un nouveau sourire pâle, puis il fait le tour de son comptoir et les amène à travers la porte que Sherlock n'a cessé de fixer.

Les couloirs sont similaires à ceux de St. Barth. Il repense à Molly, à sa voix lorsqu'il l'a appelée il y a quatre jours pour lui dire qu'ils devaient partir en urgence pour reconnaître le corps de Mycroft. Il pense à Gregory surtout, à lui qui les a appelés pour les prévenir. Et malgré la position professionnelle de Mycroft, les autorités n'avaient pas été mises sur l'affaire. Il repense à ses gestes tremblants lorsqu'il leur a tendu les clés de sa voiture qu'il s'était empressé de leur amener. Il repense, et n'arrivera jamais à oublier, au sourire suffisant de Sherlock, qui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules lui avait dit « Mon frère n'est pas mort. C'est une affaire banale comme une autre, où on se rendra compte que la police avait tort, comme toujours. »

Et ce sourire est toujours là. Discret, mais là. John voudrait l'arracher à la force de ses lèvres.

La pièce est froide mais personne ne s'en soucie réellement. L'homme de la réception pose le carnet qu'il gardait avec lui, et s'approche du corps allongé sur la seule table de la pièce, encore enfermé dans le plastique noir.

« Quand vous voulez. », prévient-il d'une voix douce.

« Quand _vous _voulez. », rétorque Sherlock en plissant les yeux, déjà ennuyé par l'attente.

L'homme regarde John qui lui fait signe de la tête qu'il peut ouvrir le sac.

Le visage est le même, indéniablement, mais tout cela ressemble à une coque vide, un vide sans fond qui donne le vertige à John. Il passe sa main sur sa figure, inspire difficilement et se tient sur la petite tablette derrière lui. Ils y sont, et la police avait raison, et rien n'a jamais été aussi dur. Il y a des larmes qui tentent de couler mais la dureté de la chose est si grande que son corps refuse tout geste, toute expression. Ses réflexes de survie le poussent à se préoccuper de ce qui compte réellement :

« Sherlock, ça va ? Tu veux qu'on sorte ? »

« Non. », répond-il dans un rire outré.

« Non ça ne va pas, ou non tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ? »

« Non. », répète-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage sans vie de son frère.

« Viens, assieds-toi... »

John presse sa main à son épaule et sursaute lorsque le détective se retourne brutalement.

« Non John, _non_ ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est une mascarade, un sosie, ce n'est pas lui ! »

Son rire fou donne des sueurs froide au docteur.

« Calme toi Sherlock... »

« Oh je suis très calme ! », hurle-t-il à réveiller les morts - et cela est très certainement son but. « Il n'est _pas _mort. »

« Je sais que c'est dur... »

« Tu ne sais rien ! »

« Sherlock, tu saignes du nez. »

« Tu ne sais _rien,_ je te dis ! Et moi je sais car il, il ... »

Sa voix se brise et sa bouche se ferme. John fixe ce visage strié par le sang et humide de larmes ignorées. Et soudain, le souvenir de la voix de Sherlock dans l'autre chambre d'hôtel et dans le jardin résonne.

« Avec qui parlais-tu Sherlock ? Avec qui parles-tu depuis trois jours ? »

Le détective tourne le dos à la scène et quitte la morgue à grandes enjambées. Tout ce que voit John, c'est ce manteau qui flotte et l'image imprimée sur sa rétine de Sherlock brisé. Il le suit et l'appelle mais rien ne semble l'arrêter. Ils traversent la rue vide, croisent quelques maisons et plongent à corps perdus à travers les champs. Il faut plusieurs minutes à John pour trouver le courage de hâter le pas et de le retenir par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Ça fait quatre jours qu'on recule ça mais je t'en prie, parle-moi ! »

Sherlock a vainement essuyé le sang d'un revers de manche, il regarde de ses yeux hagards le médecin et sort son téléphone sur lequel il pianote difficilement.

« Tu vas comprendre John. Tu veux savoir à qui je parle tous les soirs ? Tu vas savoir. »

Le nom Mycroft apparaît sur l'écran et John empêche son cœur de saigner un peu plus.

« Sherlock... », soupire-t-il les sourcils froncés et la bouche crispée dans une grimace de douleur.

« Tu vas lui parler et tu vas voir que tout cela n'est pas vrai. »

« C'est vrai Sherlock et... »

« Parle lui ! », hurle le détective en appuyant sur le bouton haut-parleur.

Et c'est une voix robotique, aussi froide que leurs cœurs, aussi froide que le corps allongé qu'ils viennent de quitter, qui tourne et qui tourne en boucle, à leur en donner la nausée.

« _Le numéro que vous avez composé, n'est pas attribué. Le numéro que vous avez composé, n'est pas attribué_. »

John le regarde de ses yeux livides et murmure :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu saignes du nez Sherlock ? »

La main que le docteur impose à la poche du manteau noire en ressort le sachet de poudre blanche qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir.

* * *

Sherlock laisse tomber le téléphone qui lui brûle la main, passe sa manche pour essuyer le sang qui le gène et regarde à ses pieds le sachet que John vient de jeter. Il refuse de croire que tout vient de là, car si tout vient de là, Mycroft est vraiment allongé sur la table en inox, et si Mycroft est vraiment allongé sur la table en inox, alors Sherlock est _seul_.

Il tourne le dos et avance, avance et avance encore. On n'empêche pas un homme d'aller quelque part s'il ne sait pas lui-même où il va. Il reconnaît les falaises de Waterstein pour les avoir aimé plus d'une fois. Il est en haut de l'une d'entre elles maintenant. Il voit le phare, loin à sa gauche mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il recherche. Il s'approche encore et son corps est frappé par le vent et l'appel lointain de son nom.

* * *

John Watson est un soldat, le plus brave que cette foutue terre ait jamais porté, mais voir Sherlock si près du bord ne lui laisse que des genoux faibles et une voix mourante. Alors il appelle et appelle encore, mais le vent lui ramène sa voix.

John Watson a le vertige, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le vide ne signifie qu'une chose, l'appel de la mort, le siphon de la vie où ils finiront tous. Ses jambes ne lui servent plus à rien, alors il s'approche du sol, les mains cramponnent la terre humide. Sherlock lui a promis de le rattraper s'il tombait, alors _Sherlock, rattrape moi_.

John Watson retient son souffle et se jure de mourir sur place si le détective fait un pas de plus. Mais il ne bouge pas.

John Watson comprend que Sherlock Holmes ne tombera pas car Sherlock Holmes veut juste regarder en bas. C'est comme cela que Sherlock Holmes fonctionne, loin des gens, mais près des choses, distant de tout être vivant, protégé par les vents que les moins téméraires ne chercheront pas à franchir.

Mais John Watson n'abandonne pas, jamais. Avançant genoux et poignets enfoncés dans la boue, il affronte les bourrasques, s'accroche aux pierres et arrive derrière le détective qui se retourne en l'entendant arriver. Il l'aide à se redresser et John devient encore plus blanc en jetant un coup d'œil par-delà la falaise. Sherlock tient ses poignets de ses mains et le harponne de son regard. C'est assez pour lui faire oublier le reste.

« Je suis désolé pour Mycroft. Et je serai là, pour les jours, les mois et les années à venir, je serai là. Comme ami, colocataire, partenaire ou... bien plus encore, je ne sais pas de quelle manière, mais je serai là, avec toi. Pour toi. »

* * *

Le disque dur reçoit beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup. Le dossier _Mycroft_ est endeuillé, cerné de noir et scellé. On ne pourra plus que le consulter sans plus rien y rajouter, qu'importe ce que le dossier _Cocaïne _a bien essayé de lui faire vivre. Il veut supprimer ce dossier là, mais il est trop volumineux pour tenir dans la corbeille et Sherlock sait qu'il aura besoin d'aide pour s'en défaire.

Il serre les poignets plus fort encore car le dossier _John Watson_ prend de l'ampleur et Sherlock n'arrive pas à tout décrypter d'un coup. Mais John a traversé les vents et est venu sur le bord de cette falaise. Alors le dossier _John Watson_ mérite une autre place. Il pourrait peut être scinder les éléments entre sa tête et son cœur. Cela doit pouvoir se faire. Il n'a jamais essayé, mais pour lui, il le fera.

* * *

La pression sur ses poignets se fait plus forte et John sait que le vent n'a pas avalé ses mots cette fois. Au plus près des choses, ils se sont parlés pour la première fois.


End file.
